


Come On, Get Higher

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Butt Slapping, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Kink Exploring, Kinks, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Only mentioned though, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Seducing, Smoking, Spanking, Top!Harry, Weed, bottom!Louis, butt plug, daddy!louis, joints, light dominant/submissive, love making, sucking on phallic shaped things, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis smokes a joint with Zayn and Harry scolds him for it.</p><p>or the one were both of the boys top and bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Get Higher

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is very old, but I thought I should still post it.  
> enjoy x

Harry sat on the couch, waiting for Louis, his boyfriend and band member to come home. He browsed through his news feed and soon found some very interesting news about his lover filming band member Zayn smoking. 

He didn’t think much about it and closed his twitter feed, after posting:  
"Gonna have a talk with my baby, seems like he’s been a little naughty lol<3"

 

Only some minutes later Louis emerges through the doors, with lots of shopping bags in his hands.  
He gives Harry a welcome-kiss and heads to the kitchen to store away the groceries. 

Whilst humming to himself, he suddenly finds Harry standing in the doorway and glancing down to him with a quirked eyebrow: “Seems like you’ve been enjoying yourself a lot in Peru, boobear.” 

“Yep I was. I still remember the view from our hotel room… oh and you as well!” Louis laughs. 

“Oh come on Louis you know exactly that this is not what I mean!” Harry says serious.

 

Slowly, Louis approaches him and looks him right in the eye. Then he flings his arms around Harry’s waist and sets his chin on his lover’s chest in order to look up to him. 

“And what DO you mean?”

“Well there’s something been coming to my ears… or let’s say my twitter news feed.” 

“What is it, tell me? Did the fans finally find out? I really wonder what took them until now, although some are quite close to the truth…” Louis thinks aloud. 

“It says you’ve filmed yourself and Zayn smoking weed while we were in Peru, you naughty little boy!” 

Harry slides his arms up Louis’ sides and grips lightly on his bicep. 

“Sooo… and what will daddy do now?” Louis asks with a little glint in his eyes. 

Harry becomes more serious. “No really Lou, I’m just caring about your health… smoking doesn’t seem to be too good for your lungs and I want my little boy to have healthy lungs so I’m able to fuck him proper.” 

“Oh god Hazza, where’s this bad boy talk from?” Louis laughs. 

“I want to be cool enough for you, you are doing all this bad boy shit without me and I feel a tiny little bit left out. I don’t wanna smoke though, but just so you know, I hope I’m not too boring for you…” Harry frowns. 

Louis laughs a little and shakes his head at Harry. “Oh my Hazza… first of all, you are never boring, ok? And second, I really smoked that time to relax a little, I mean we were doing four gigs a week, that’s stressing and I just wanted to relax a little. I knew you wouldn’t like it, so I kind of just asked Zayn if he wanted to smoke with me like last time on the boat in Miami. So he said ‘yes’ and we just let one of the bodyguards buy a joint. It was no big deal and I really hope it doesn’t affect my lungs; I couldn’t bare it if my little Hazza had to live on his own, because I was so irresponsible to destroy my body. I love you, do you believe me? It’s really funny to see how the media and everyone are going nuts about this video. But I know it’s not too good as some of our fans are still quite young. And it’s absolutely okay, if you don’t agree with me and don’t want to smoke a joint, I love you, no matter what!”

 

“Aw Loubear, I love you too… And I understand that you had to relax. But there are better ways to relax, for example let me give you a massage or let me make love to you, whenever you are stressed, ok?” 

“Next time, yes, I promise, darling.” Louis leans up, stands on his tippy toes and presses his soft lips to Harrys. 

“I love you Louis” Harry whispers and Louis smiles into the kiss. The older boy moves his hands from Harry’s waist to his broad shoulders and slides his hands to Harrys jaw.  
Slowly, he strokes Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs and feels the curly haired lad hum into his mouth. Harry pries Louis’ mouth open and licks at the roof of it.  
“I like that Hazza. And I like you. A lot actually.” 

“I also saw the video” Harry said without parting their lips.  
He slowly sucks on Louis’ tongue and feels his whole body tingle with love and passion for the other boy. 

“So?” Louis asks. 

“Well Zayn said you like dicks…” 

“Is that so?” 

“According to your speech today in the morning how you love sucking me off and having my thick cock in your mouth, I’d say yes!” 

“Hm”, Louis ponders, “yes, that actually might be true.” 

He says quietly and slowly leans away from Harrys touch. “I bought ice cream, so I think we better get it into the refrigerator, although you wanna drink ice cold melted ice cream.” Harry chuckled lowly and helped his boyfriend put away all the stuff.

 

While putting away the milk into the fridge, Harry hums along to a song that’s loudly playing on their radio in the kitchen. 

Louis stands behind him and sets his head on Harrys back. 

“Hey babe?” he asks while rubbing his hands up and down the sides of Harrys thighs. 

“Yes love?” 

“Why are you so tall?” Harry chuckles and answers: “Because you are so tiny Louis!” 

“ ’M not tiny, take that back!” He replies, pouts and looks up at Harry with his big blue eyes that the younger boy could get lost in. 

“Come on, let’s eat something, hopefully one day you will become a tall and strong young man.” Harry says and walks past Louis, not without slapping the gorgeous bum lightly.

”Heyyyy!!” Louis whines and chases after his lover. 

 

Harry just smiles and pulls him into a tight hug. 

 

xxx

 

After eating the dinner and putting away the dishes, Louis announces that they will each have a popsicle now. 

They both sit down on the couch and Louis rests his head in Harry lap. 

 

“Hey Haz, wanna know what just crossed my mind?” Louis asks slowly and looks up at his band member, who was slowly and very seductively for Louis licking his ice cream. 

“Hm yeah, what is it?” Harry asks while pushing strands of Louis hair out of his beautiful face with his free hand. 

“You could as well ride me while sucking that awesome popsicle into your beautiful mouth, what do you think?” 

Harry laughed and nodded his head.  
“Of course, I’d never turn down such an offer. I just thought that in the tone you were asking, something very cheesy and romantic was coming now.” 

“Well I’d say my cock shoved up your ass is very romantic my friend.” 

 

Harry laughed even more and started kissing Louis, who could still taste the popsicle on his lips and tongue.  
Slowly Louis, who had already finished his ice cream before Harry, started taking off all his clothes until he was completely naked and helped Harry, who only had one free hand, out of his clothes. 

 

When both were fully naked, he took the younger boys dick in his hand and slid up and down. 

“Oh god, Lou” Harry moaned with the yellow sweet still between his teeth. 

“Do you think little Haz can be a good boy and take my cock without prep? Hm Harry, what do you think?” 

“Oh god, Lou, your dirty talking makes me even more horny.” 

Louis squeezes Harry’s dick between his fingers and glares him dead in the eye. 

 

“Only answer my question, no blabbing, ok? So, can you take me now or not?” 

Harry nodded eagerly and replied submissive: “yes daddy, Harry will be a good boy and take the big dick without your fingers in his ass before.” he murmurs lowly and continues to suck his ice. 

“Oh god you and that fucking popsicle will be my dead one day.” Louis groans and feels almost all the blood in his body rush to his lower areas. 

 

He sits back on the couch and takes Harry with him. He starts stroking his boy’s shoulders and stomach and pecks in order to get them both heated. 

“Louis I think we’re both ready now” Harry says to his boyfriend and looks at him with huge puppy eyes. 

 

The older lad leans down to him and presses his lips on the smooth and also cold ones whilst lying down beneath him. He helps Harry sit on his thighs and moves his hand to Harry’s ass to spread his ass cheeks. He takes a look at him and after a nod of approval by the younger boy Louis lowers Harry onto his cock. 

He sits down slowly and feels Louis dick being pushed all the way up his ass. 

 

“Oh god” both of them moan in unison and Harry steadies himself with one hand on Louis’ stomach. 

“You’re taking me so good, baby, oh yeah. Still loose from this morning, but for me it feels like a virgin. Hmmm” 

 

Louis moans and Harry feels completely full, sitting on top of Louis, impaled on his cock, sucking his popsicle and his own penis lying on his lovers stomach, where they are both connected. Both of them are just enjoying the silence and feeling each other’s bodies being pressed against one another. 

 

“Louis I love you with all my heart” Harry says and looks at him while licking one fat stripe across his popsicle. Louis moans lowly and says the same. He glares directly at Harry, while placing his hands on Harrys small and tight arse cheeks. 

 

“You ready?” He asks and Harry starts lifting himself up and down on Louis’ length, feeling the big head scrape along his insides.

 

“God you feel so good Louis all up in my ass and pretending to be the boss in bed” 

“Hey why are you insulting me on an instant? I AM the boss in bed I may add, in case you haven’t noticed Hazza!” Louis pouts. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night!” Harry smirks and goes a faster pace. 

 

Soon his popsicle is finally gone and he throws the stick on the coffee table next to the couch. Then he sits both his arms next to Louis’ head and starts kissing him furiously while rutting in his lap. Louis moans loud and bucks his hips up in order to meet Harry’s thrusts. 

 

“You’ve been a naughty boy today Harry! Enjoying sucking a popsicle while having my cock up your ass and acting all innocent about it! I think you will come tonight without me touching you. Do you think this is a fair punishment?” 

Harry nodded his head eagerly and replied: “Yeah that’s a fair punishment, yeah. But you should also spank me for scolding you about the joint. Yeah that would be great.” 

 

He said more to himself and Louis smirked lightly. “So you enjoy being spanked that much my little boy” 

“To be honest daddy, I love it” Harry shyly admits and Louis brings down his hand on Harry ass cheek with one fast and loud slap. 

“You enjoying this, huh? Getting off on receiving smacks on the ass? You were a naughty naughty little boy Harry” 

Harry moans loudly, he was never from the quiet kind in bed, and nods. “So naughty, oh my GOD” 

He screams as Louis slaps him once again. This time, Louis thrusts as well particular hard up, so that he can feel the older boy fill him up completely. They both moan and feel their orgasm near. 

“You will come before me, all over my chest, do you understand Harry?” 

“Yes, oh my god yes Louis”  
Harry said and kissed his boyfriend once again. 

 

“I love you so much daddy, it hurts literally” 

 

Louis thrusts up once again and feels that he has hit the exact right spot where his friend gets the most pleasure. 

“AAAaaargh” Harry cries out and cums all over Louis chest, some cum even covering the lips of the boy beneath him. 

“Oh wow, oh my god” He pants and soon after, Louis sees his orgasm face and cums as well, deep in Harry’s ass. 

“Oh my god that was amazing Hazza. YOU are amazing. I love you baby” 

Louis says and strokes Harrys back, who collapsed onto his chest. 

 

They both breathe heavily and Harry nods, licking his own cum off Louis’ chest. 

“I want a butt plug today” he says to Louis and his boyfriend smiles. 

“Sure thing babe, I will bring you one. Which color?” He asks gently and lifts Harry off of him. 

“Black please” Harry watches his friend stroll around stark naked and almost gets aroused again.  
But he presses his ass together to keep Louis’ cum in. 

 

Soon enough, his boyfriend appears next to the couch and turns him a little around to reach his hole. 

He spreads the cheeks and slides the plug in. “That’s it” he murmurs and lies back next to Harry. 

 

“It feels so warm and strange, yet so comfy” Harry says and rests his head on Louis warm chest. 

“You up for round two later honey?” Louis asks and strokes his thumb along Harrys arm. 

“Yes definitely” the younger boy says and Louis admits “I also wanna have a butt plug today and feel your cum in me all night” 

 

Harry smiles and traces along Louis’ tattoos. 

“Do you have any kinks Louis?” he silently asks and looks up to see Louis warm eyes shine down at him. 

“You know every single one of my kinks baby” He says and kisses Harry lips from which he can’t get enough. 

“Do you have one I don’t know about Harry?” Louis says. 

“I kind of wanna try sex in public one day?” 

 

“What about right now?” “You mean like… right now?”

“Yeah why not? We could go out in the backyard and make love there, if you want to!” 

“Honestly, I’d love to, so let’s do it” Harry says enthusiastically and stands up. 

 

He’s still a little wobbly on his feet and while walking, he can feel the butt plug even more. 

Louis slaps him on the ass and then leads him out into the garden. They look at all the high buildings surrounding their small backyard and Harry says “You sure you wanna do it?” 

 

“I’m up for it if you are, here I brought a blanket.”  
Louis states and settles the blanket down on the ground. The two boys lie down next to each other and just stare up at the sky.  
“Gets cold” Louis shivers and Harry cuddles close to him. 

“We gotta do something against it” Harry says and reaches for Louis hole.  
The boy squeaks a little when the other ones cold pointer finger enters his hole.

 

“We’ve been waiting for me to top for too long, you are so tight again” Harry murmurs and hovers over Louis. 

Slowly entering two more fingers at once, Louis moans into Harry ear and can feel the young boy lying on him getting hard again immediately. 

“God those sounds you make, you are so sexy my little Louis!” 

“Hey I’m still your daddy, even though you got your finger up my ass Harry!” Louis complains and pulls Harry down to him, so he has a better angle to kiss. 

Harry slides his fingers in and out of Louis in a quite fast pace and Louis nods “’M ready Harry” The curly haired boy nods and makes his way down to his lovers ass. 

“Turn around” he says and lightly pats Louis thigh. 

Louis obeys and lies on his stomach in front of Harry on the blanket. Harry settles himself between Louis’ thighs and spreads his cheek. For everyone who might be watching, this was a very explicit pose, and Harry was almost sure someone would call the police soon. He licks along Louis hole while kneading his cute bum and feels all the crinkles around his lover’s tight heat. He pries the muscle open with his tongue and licks deep inside. Louis above him is a moaning mess and tries to hide his face in the ground to keep quiet. 

“God, feels so good, keep going” he mutters into the blanket and feels Harry grin at his ass. 

Suddenly, all the pressure at his hole is gone and Harry is lining his dick up. Soon enough he’s pressing the head of his cock through the tight muscle ring. They both moaned out at once and Harry soon glides out again. 

“I will make love to you Louis” he said and Louis nodded. 

 

“I love you making love to me, feels so good” Louis moans and grips the duvet tight with his hands. 

He feels his dick rubbing along the blanket and ruts into it to get some friction off it. 

“Tsk tsk” Harry makes and slaps him on his round ass” 

“No getting off for you, you are gonna come when I tell you to” 

“Okay Harry” Louis says and Harry starts grinding relentlessly into the tiny lad on the ground in front of him. 

 

Suddenly he chuckles “Oh my god, just imagine if someone took a picture of us right now and spread it all over the internet” 

“Harry stop it and fuck me. Or like you said make love” 

Harry stops his thrusting and begins to go in and out, feeling Louis’ bum in his hands and his knees slowly starting to weaken. 

“Louis you already feeling it?” 

“Oh yeah oh my god, on three?” 

“one” 

“two” 

“three”

Harry releases his load into his boyfriend while Louis feels his dick twitch between his stomach and the sheet. He lies there, in his own puddle and feels utterly fucked. Harry shoves the desired plug into his butt and pats him lightly. Then he guides him back into the house and into their room. 

 

“Lemme take a quick pic for twitter” Harry says. 

He takes one of Louis, with naked torso, sitting in between the ruffled sheets with tousled hair. 

“Oh yeah, just how they like it. Wait one minute and it will be trending worldwide if I post it. Should I?” 

“Oh yes, do it.” Louis says. 

“But add a mysterious quote” 

“I’m good at mysterious quotes” 

“I know” Harry uploads the picture and tweets "What’s it like in New York City, I’m a thousand miles away, but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do" as a caption. 

 

After waiting two minutes, his news feed is blowing up and he posts another tweet saying: "The talk went good, we’re all fine now. See you in the morning Louis x" after that, he settles down on the bed next to Louis and watches him tweet "I will take a part of you with me now and you won’t get it back! ;P you know what I mean babe lol @Harry_Styles".

 

They both laugh to each other and reply to some fans. 

Harry gets ten private messages in one minute even though he only follows less than two thousand people. 

One says "gimme the D" and he replies "sorry, already occupied by L xx" another one says "I am shipping Larry so hard omg" and he types "thank you love xxx". 

Another person asked him "Do I wanna know what Louis’ tweet means?", after checking that she wasn’t like ten years old, he replied in bold letters "BUTT PLUG". Mere seconds later the girl replies with "oh yeah exactly, it’s my own fault I shouldn’t have asked lol so happy for you guys though x" 

 

“Louis” Harry says to his lover who was answering to some fans on his phone “have I already told you how much I like our fans. Like, they are always so dedicated and we won so many prizes and get to travel the world together and everything… we can be so proud.” 

 

“I know, I know. I love them. And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!  
> they always make my day ;)  
> have a nice day -lms- .xxx


End file.
